The Naruto Theater
by 4fireking
Summary: What if Naruto had a happy life. He never met Kurama. He has Hinata as the love of his life and...it is so boring. The thing about stories, they have to be dark. Dark and rich. Kurama isn't a beast you can just rip out of a story. He lived. What can Naruto do against Kurama.


**This was written by an author who I was working with. Unfortunately I can't find that author's name in my PM. Wait, It was MasterNaru. Thank you again MasterNaru. It was then edited by AkatsukiFanficLuv. I don't do most of my stories alone. So far I don't know where this chapter is going. I can't write without the help of another author. I make an exception with two stories. Three if I count that other story. I like to call these stories Seasons of The Unity of Authors. Please enjoy this small story without a plot.**

Buildings were demolished, numerous people and ninja dead, all lay spraled on the ground and debris but one. He had a wicked smile on his face as if he were proud of his marvellous work. He had just finished his rampage on his 'beloved' village. For the horrible things they did to him it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone that he finally got his revenge. He looked up at the sky with both hands raised.

"Finally, you can rest in peace now, mother."

-11 years ago-

Two five years olds were walking down the streets of Konoha holding hands. They both seemed to be happy with each other's company. Naruto, a spunky boy who wore a blue shirt with an orange sleeveless jacket and orange shorts, pulled his 'girlfriend' into a running motion. Hinata Hyuuga a shy humble girl who had a white jacket and pants on with a light blush, ran alongside her 'boyfriend'.

Naruto spared a glance at her and he confirmed that the blush made her look even more beautiful. Their running led them to the park where they sat under the tree on top of a hill. Hinata overlooked the adults playing with their children. As much as she wished her father could be that way, there was no changing him. She sighed and closed her eyes, catching Naruto's attention. She felt something hit her lap and when she opened her eyes she was met by Naruto, causing the blush to deepen.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-It's n-nothing special Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? When you saw those children playing you got sad, didn't cha'?"

"I just wish my father could be that way with me like how your parents are with you."

"Hey don't worry about it. Maybe one day my parents can take us."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yeah, of course. Besides, we're getting married remember."

"That's when we're much older Naruto-kun."

"I know Hinata-chan."

Naruto closed his eyes feeling a cool and gentle breeze blow by. He let out a yawn with Hinata telling him he should go to sleep. With that, he snuggled his head into her lap and felt her hand caressing his head. Soon enough he slowly slipped away into the dream realm. Hinata heard light breathing coming from the blonde and smiled lightly. She was grateful that she met him. Before she met him, her life was on a schedule and now she's living like a regular child.

Some time has passed and Naruto was waking up. He looked up at Hinata to see she also fell asleep. He slowly got up, not wanting to wake her. He rested her head against his shoulders and threw his arm around her neck. A giggle was received when he threw his arm around her. She looked so peaceful sleeping and he found out no matter what she did, she still looked beautiful.

Hinata was starting to stir and found herself on Naruto's shoulder with his arm around her. She looked up at Naruto, who gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Her whole face turned red as she fainted and started rolling down the hill. Naruto tried to stop her with all his might but failed. He ran in front of her and went on his knees with outstretched arms. The momentum Hinata received from the hill knocked Naruto down, but he held her until they were at the bottom.

"I have you Hinata-chan."

"I've been looking everywhere for you Naruto!" He looked behind him and saw his mother running towards him. He could have spotted her from far away because of her long red hair. "Do you know how worried I was? What happened to Hinata?"

"She fainted."

"Classic Hinata, let's take her home."

"Okay!"

With that, they left the park. The sun was close to setting as they arrived at the Hyuuga compound. A lady with short green hair took Hinata inside as Naruto and Kushina left the compound. Little did Naruto know, Kushina actually thought it would be possible for the two to get married in the future and she intended to see whether her wild assumptions were true.

Naruto's father, Minato, welcomed his vibrant son and caring wife back home. They all helped in preparing dinner and enjoyed every single bit of it. They cleaned the dishes and Naruto quickly ran upstairs knowing what was next.

"NARUTO! Get in the tub this instant!" Kushina yelled.

"I don't want to!"

"Really?" Kushina cracked her knuckles with her gravity defying hair floating around wildly.

"Naruto you know what happens when your mother gets like this. It's best to go than get what you got the last time," Minato warned.

"Fine I'll go."

After his bath he went to bed wanting to get tomorrow started. He couldn't stop thinking about his beloved girlfriend and tomorrow with her. Eventually he thought himself to sleep with him calling her name throughout his sleep.


End file.
